Junpei's Final Hour
by InfiniteImmunity
Summary: What would happen if the Yakushima scene with Yukari went a little bit differently? And a certain capped individual saw it all happen?


Hey everybody! I'm InfiniteImmunity and this is my first fanfic! Hope you all enjoy it, and please remember to rate and review so I can get better at this and provide more interesting and fun stuff. Anyway... on with the show!

* * *

><p><span>Junpei's Final Hour<span>

The sound of the ocean waves could be heard lapping against the shoreline as a young man stepped outside into the night. The young man had a head full of blue hair, cool grey eyes, and a calm and collected personality. His name was Minato Arisato and he was on a mission. Minato scanned the surrounding area as far as he could see, which unfortunately wasn't very far due to the dark of the night.

_"Where could she have gone...?"_ Minato thought to himeself. Just 10 minutes ago, a horrid truth was revealed to him and his companions who came to Yakushima, the tropical island getaway, for a nice relaxing vacation from school and their... "other" activities. Unfortunately, those "other activities" seemed to follow them no matter where they went and it caused his dear friend Yukari Takeba to, almost quite literally, run off screaming into the night. The whole reason he was out here was because he was trying to find her. Sure, he was "asked" to go and bring her bak, but even if he wasn't told to he would have gone looking regardless. He liked Yukari a lot, that much he knew for certain. How far this feeling went though... that's the part he was still trying to figure out.

After a few minutes of combing the beach, he spotted a lone figure staring out over the water.

_"...Hm? Wait... is that her over there?" _He began to make his way over to the lone brunette "Hey, Yukari-chan!"

"Minato-kun..." Yukari replied back not so enthusiastically. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to see the blue haired youth, in fact a part of her was thrilled that he came to find her himself. She always seemed to be watching him out of the corner of her eye lately, especially since the Shirakawa Boulevard incident... which she tried, to no avail, to blot out from her memory. She, however, had a lot more important and painful thoughts on her mind than that right now to really care though.

A moment of silence passed between the two, neither making eye contact or speaking until Yukari finally spoke up:

"I believed in him for so long... This is too much..." Minato mentally braced himself for what was to follow.

"Remember what I told you at the hospital? How my dad died when I was little?" Minato slowly nodded.

"You understand now right...? He died in that incident." Yukari said slowly, almost as if she was trying to believe it herself.

"Nobody knew the truth, so there were all sorts of rumors... because he was in charge of the research team, people were really mean to me and my mom... we even had to move a few times."

"That must have been really tough on you and your mom Yukari-chan..." was all Minato could manage to say. He knew that she needed to vent out her frustrations right now, so he decided to do what he was famous for and listen to her without interrupting. It was a trait he prided himself in.

"...Yeah." Yukari looked back at the boy and nodded. Knowing that he understood what she was saying, she continued. "But all this time I kept telling myself that it wasn't his fault. I loved him a lot, and I believed that he'd never do anything wrong." As she finished a tear slowly fell down her cheek.

"I received a letter back in the spring. It was from him, written ten years ago... it cracked me up, because even though it said 'to my family,' it was pretty much all about me. That only made me believe in him more..."

Meanwhile...

Junpei Iori, Minato's best friend and daily antagonizer of "Yuka-tan" decided to give his best bud a hand in finding the runaway brunette.

"Now where the hell could she have gone to...? Dammit I can't see anything in this light..." Junpei said as he fumbled around in the dark.

In his fumbling, Junpei managed to walk into two trees, trip over something eight times, and finally managed to walk straight off a ledge. This really wasn't Junpei's lucky day.

"Holy crap... since when was this island so freakin' big! I'm never gonna find either of them at this rate!"

Junpei began to scratch his head when he felt something wet on his favorite cap.

"Wait a minute... what the? Is... is that... oh god no please tell me it isn't!" Junpei quickly removed his cap and looked at it. "Ahhh! Stupid birds! How dare you drop a load on my cap! That's it! The next time I see a seagull, I'm gonna fry it up and eat it! You hear that birds? I'M GONNA EAT YOU ALL!"

Junpei, being so infixed on his rant, failed to notice the two teenagers nearby at the shoreline for a good five minutes. Five minutes too late...

"...Anyway, thanks for listening." Yukari said as she finished her venting. Minato only nodded in confirmation.

Yukari turned around and took a step closer to him. "Lemme guess... Senpai asked you to bring me back, right?"

Minato looked into her eyes and let a smile escape his usually emotionless face. "Yeah, but in all honesty Yukari, even if she hadn't, I still would have come. I was really worried when you ran off like that..."

Yukari was shocked that he said that, even more so than the fact he actually showed some sign of emotion, but the biggest shock to her was that he dropped the honorific he usually used with her name. She couldn't help but turn red and try to tease him to cover her own embarrassment up. "Ooh, you're such a gentleman Minato-kun..." and before she could even throw in a word of thanks, Minato threw his arms around her and brought her close to his body.

"It's ok now Yukari... I'll... I'll do what I can to help prove your father's innocence."

Yukari couldn't hold back any longer and finally let a few tears fall as she whispered into his shoulder "Thank you so much... Minato..."

The two looked at each other and slowly started to draw they're faces closer to each other. Closer... and closer... until they heard a very loud "WHAT THE HELL!" come from behind them. Minato and Yukari froze in place like time had stopped and Yukari very slowly turned her head to where the sound came from. To her utter shock, Junpei stood staring at the two of them in each others' arms about to kiss like he had caught his parents having sex.

"J-J-Ju-Junpei! Why the hell are you here!" Yukari stammered out after removing herself hastily from Minato's arms.

"W-well I came looking for the two of you when you didn't come back! How was I supposed to know you two were making out over here?" Yukari began to blush furiously at that comment. "WH-WHAT!" "Oh man... wait till the others hear about this!" Junpei said with a devilish grin.

Yukari, for all intents and purposes, had never been so embarrassed in her life. The fact that she was caught in a compromising situation was bad enough, but the fact that the person who saw her was Junpei of all people made it worse. No way in HELL, was she going to let him say a word about this to anybody.

"...Junpei..." Junpei stopped cackling when he heard his name called. "Huh? What is it Yuka-tan? Want me to give you and Romeo over there some time alone? Oh no problem-o! Just make sure that if it gets hot and heavy to use protection! We don't need any more hot heads like you running around Yuka-tan." Junpei, in all his laughter, failed to notice Yukari seething with anger and killing intent. Minato visibly paled at the sight of Yukari.

_"Oh shit..."_ was the only thought that ran through Minato's mind now.

"As I thought... I can't let you leave here Junpei..." Yukari said darkly. Even Junpei finally felt threatened.

"Uh oh..."

"I'm just gonna have to beat you until you forget!" Yukari screamed at him.

"W-w-wait a minute Yuka-tan! I was only kidding! Don't be so mad... come on! I swear I won't breath a word of this to anyone!" Junpei felt like ice shot through his body as Yukari grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm gonna make Mitsuru-senpai's executions look like child's play... so don't run, or you might actually die, ok?"

Junpei paled at that. Not just because of the threat, but because she smiled sweetly while she gave it. _"First my cap... and now my pants...?"_

Minato had long since left the scene before Yukari got started. He was very glad he did when he started hearing horrid and sickening sounds come from behind him.

"SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" was all Minato needed to hear before knowing Yukari had started. He stopped, rose his hands and clapped twice, closing his eyes in the process.

_"Rest in peace buddy... there's nothing I can do." _Minato solemnly thought before walking back his room. "Now for a nice, cold shower..."

* * *

><p>Well, any good? This was just a thought I had after re-watching the whole Yakushima scene in P3. I thought to myself "What if things got a little more intense and what if Junpei got to see it all first hand?" Well the result was this. Certainly it wasn't a good day for him at all...<p>

Anyway, let me know what you guys think! Rates and reviews are what keeps us authors going! ...or at least I've been told that. I wouldn't know. I'm new to this, remember? :p


End file.
